


Musings of a Tired Soul

by LittleMissEmmalie



Series: OC Ficlets [3]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25199188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissEmmalie/pseuds/LittleMissEmmalie
Summary: Thinking can be a dangerous pastime.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Original Male Character(s)
Series: OC Ficlets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825489
Kudos: 3





	Musings of a Tired Soul

Erika sat slant against the hard wooden surface of an ornate chair, gazing into the slowly dying embers of the hearth. Her mind permeated with thoughts of war, blood, and above all else, responsibility.

Responsibility for the ones who had lost their lives while under her command. Responsibility for the ones who continued to look to her for guidance and protection now that she was High Queen.

“I never asked for this,” she dared herself to whisper. Fully aware that she was no longer alone with her musings.

It was then that a tall figure emerged from the shadows; clothed from head to toe in blackened leather with a single chest plate made of shimmering metal. His ashen skin was smooth and without blemish, pulled taut over sharp features that only managed accentuate the faint glow of his crimson eyes.

To many, he was considered quite frightening, but to Erika, he was nothing short of beautiful. Perfect, even, in his own way. Though she dare not allow herself to lay an eye on him now. Her thoughts were too dark and damning.

No.

If she looked to him now, he would see the pain, guilt, and uncertainty reflected in her eyes. They were emotions that she has been trying tamper down since her ascension to the throne. But as the war against the Thalmor waged on. Her resolve in the face of these unwanted sentiments was growing thin.

While she had managed to keep these feelings hidden from the general populace, Drayas wasn’t as easily fooled by her false show of confidence. Though she had tried nonetheless to convince him of her wellbeing. And for a time she had believed him sated, but in the end, she knew better. Knew him too well to think he wouldn’t notice her change in demeanor.

“No, you didn’t.” Drayas suddenly responded; his voice a deep, velvety, husk that reminded her of freshly gathered honey. “But that hasn’t stopped you, now has it?”

Erika let out a weak chuckle, “No. No, it hasn’t.”

Drayas moved to stand beside her, his gaze set solely on the flickering firelight, as he crossed his arms. “It’s late,” he softly ventured. “Is everything alright?”

For a moment, Erika sat there in silence, tugging at the flesh of her bottom lip as she fought against the mounting urge to tell him of her darkened thoughts.

“I’m here, Erika.”

Erika's hand fell away as she turned to look up at him. Her crystalline eyes, while seemingly impassive, were glistening with unshed tears. She knew that tone. It was a tone she had heard many times on the lips of people who had lost their loved ones. People who had quietly begged for their return from the other side.

Before she could speak, Drayas knelt before her, his gloved hands moving to cup her cheeks. A soft smile graced his features as he began to caress her lower lip. “I’m here,” he repeated.

Tears fell unbidden from her eyes; blazing a heated trail down her cheek before getting swept away by the soft material of Drayas’ gloves. Piecing together a broken smile, Erika placed her hands above his own, “You’re here.”


End file.
